Life at Hogwarts: Year Six
by major issues 4 life
Summary: Mary Justice is new to Europe. She likes the idea of restarting. Just how will this year go as being the new girl to Hogwarts?


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except all original characters, and the plot. I don't even need a disclaimer this chapter. I just like to have it for good measure.

"You must be kidding me mother. You mean we're actually moving? I get to for sure leave. It's not like that time in 3rd grade when you said we were moving to outer space?" I, Mary F. Justice, told my mother. I was very apprehensible to her telling me of any news that concerned me. She had fibbed one too many times to me.

"You can't have believed that. We were merely joking. Who would actually live in outer space? And that is a rhetorical question before you start to answer that." My mother stated, making me close my mouth. "And it's not us that'll be moving. It's you. We have finally found a wizarding school that'll match your talent. I don't believe the institute has done anything for you, at least nothing academically."

And again my mother will make me feel like a bad person. Just because I'm not top in my class doesn't mean I'm hopeless. I'm just not the best at everything. So I also like to stir up a bit of trouble. Nothing is wrong with that. We all need to laugh and have fun some times. Just some people, like my Headmaster Dwight, didn't find many things funny. Actually the only thing he found amusing was watching us write lines. I have probably done close to 100,000 lines in my 5 years there. I just like to see people smile too much.

"Will I still come home on holidays? Wait, are you guys even going to come with me to see me off at the school? Are there balls there? Wait, where is this school even? Is it in Alaska? I've always wanted to visit there. Or maybe Australia, that'd be cool to wake up to kangaroos in your backyard. So mother, care to answer any of the above questions?" I asked slightly excited at the prospect of a new school.

"Well honey, I'll try. Yes, you will be coming home on all holiday breaks, if you want to. No, none of us will be able to join you in your quest. We are lacking in the money area, so we are having relatives meet you there. Yes, you do have relatives in a foreign country. And this country would be England."

I squealed at the mention of this. I have forever wanted to visit the country. It is my ideal place to see. With all of its culture I just can't imagine fitting in. All the history, I'm a history nut to inform you. But muggle history, I can't stand to listen about wizard history. It doesn't capture my attention as the muggles do. You see it's my past. I'm half, not pure blood, so I like to know a little of everything. Knowing my past ancestry on both sides of my family is important to me.

"So mother dearest, how long until I leave for this glorious country?" I said ever so gleefully.

"Seeing as it is August 20th, and the school starts on the 4th, I would say in a few days. So get your goodbyes in order before it is time to leave. I don't want any complaining because you forgot to say you're leaving to 'so and so.' But to give you an exact day, we'll ship you off on the 27th. That'll give you a week left here. And our lovely relatives said you could stay a few days there already." She beamed at me.

"Who are these relatives anyway? I don't ever remembering being told about a long lost relative being found." I shot at her quizzically.

"They are distant, but close enough to call upon in this situation. They are 2nd or 3rd cousins to me. I'm not actually sure. But they are extremely easy going. Their names are Arthur and Ophelia Lee. I don't think I've seen them since before you were born. They were tons of fun and lively when I had known them though. I just hope they've stayed that way." My mother sighed, "They've gone through much death these past couple years is what I've heard through the grapevine. Just too many people they loved have left them. So try not to mention death around them. I'm sure that's the last thing they want to talk about." She ended with a meaningful look toward me.

I smiled and responded with "I'll be sure to be on my best behavior. They'll think I went through training with how well I'll act." I gave her a cheeky smile as I jumped out of the room. I was just too full of thoughts to comprehend anything really.

My first task I set to myself would be sending owls to my nearest and dearest, not that that was many. As much as I hate to admit it, I have trust issues. I don't get so close that I'll get hurt if something happens. I have more acquaintances then I really need. I just love the feeling of being around people. It soothes me even. Or maybe I just like to hear the sound of my own voice.

My first owl was to be to Kelli Goggles. She had been my closest friend the past couple years. I don't think my troublesome self would have looked at reason without her. I think it was her that kept me from being completely kicked out from the school. The fact that she stuck around for so long gave her points. And she was a total blast when it came to driving cars, which I did have a license. I insisted I get one, just in case. Who knows what the future holds. I was just glad to have her in my life at the moment, and would be said to leave her behind for my future.

My next letter to be sent would have to be to Matthew Evenwood. He was currently a close friend, and wishful thinking of a romance. Not that he thought of me in any sort of sexual way, it was just a hope. We had worked together over the past summer. He gave all signals, except the actual 'lets go out' signal. I just couldn't keep him from my mind most of the time. Too bad things didn't work out sooner. I really did wonder how good of a kisser he was. Just kidding!

My next and final letter was to be sent to my other closest friend, Greg Norbit. He was always amazingly understanding of me. I didn't have to say a thing, and he knew why I was feeling crap that day. He often stayed the night at my house becoming so close. He was also going to be a tough one to leave behind. Even if he had just graduated and was off to venture into his own life, I felt like it was me leaving him. I really wish I could see everyone before leaving. Maybe I could throw a going away party. Yeah, that'd be sweet. Who doesn't enjoy a party, even if for a sad reason?

I quickly added little notices at the end of the letters saying to invite anybody and everyone, blow out of the season to occur. I made out a few more letters to other to make sure there was a good amount of people. After my hand felt cramped I made my way downstairs. Mother was busy cleaning, like always.

"Hey mom, do you mind if a few people come over the night before leave?" She didn't actually need to know that a few meant probably more than a few in her mind.

"Sure, just don't trash the house. And a few doesn't mean the whole school. Yes, I know how your mind thinks. I am your mother of 16 years for goodness sakes. You didn't already invite half the school did you?" She said with an almost accusing tone in her voice.

"Now mother, why would you accuse me of something like that? That'd be completely and utterly rude of me to do"

"And you can be completely and utterly rude way too often for me to handle."

"Don't worry. There won't be too many people." With that I grabbed a cookie out of the jar, and ran upstairs to my room. Out of my excitement, I started cleaning my room. I knew that would be criteria for me to do anything. It always is.

After cleaning up trash and dirty clothes for a half hour I was bored and tired. I decided sleeping might be a good opt for me. So I climbed into my queen size bed, and covered up with my huge striped comforter, and almost instantaneously feel asleep.

I awoke the next morning, but didn't actually awake from my daze I was in until the 26th. My last day in America, and the last time to party with my friends for awhile. It was 3, and people would be arriving in 3 hours. The party went till whenever, and anybody stayed that felt like it. From what my friends have been saying it'll be a huge turn out. Hopefully not half the school, so as not to break my mother's rule, which would look bad. I was looking forward to see my school chums. I barely got out this summer do to my job at a camp. I was a counselor to some lovely muggle children. It was a blast to have them, and I dearly missed being out there. There were a couple people from England, so I just might have to look them up when I get into the country. For now I was content on seeing these people.

I started my primping, not that it helped much in the end. I wasn't really attractive. Plain is what I would call myself. I wasn't ugly, but definitely not a stunner. I love my eyes and my hair, most days. My eyes are the color of ocean, a pure blue. My hair dyed so much that I have to think what my natural color really is, which is brown if you were wondering. I just love having the ability to change my hair color. It adds to my quality.

I was wearing a recently bought summer dress. Since I had lost a few pounds over the summer, I thought I'd treat myself to new clothes. Shopping is my weakness, in particular shoes. I love to buy shoes. I have too many already, but would buy 10 more pair if I had the money today. I just think shoes express a lot about you. Well maybe they don't, it's just a reasoning I like to use to buy more shoes.

As I was thinking about my foot fetish I heard someone running up the stairs. The first guest to arrive today was my guess. This certain guest decided to barge into my room, and tackle me. A highly unconventional greeting, but I'd accept it.

I grinned as I stared into the hazel eyes of Kelli. "Yes, I knew it had to be you. You seem to always be the first one at my parties. Ever heard of being fashionably late?"

"When have I ever been fashionable?" She said with a smile.

"Since you were born, of course. I wouldn't expect anything less from a Goggle woman. Why you're even looking fashionable in your clothes at the moment." I said taking in her outfit. Kelli had an understated beauty that came out when she put effort into her dress and make up.

With her long black hair, willowy figure, and a smile that never seemed to leave, she was a keeper. I really believe she has yet to feel emotion other than happy and happier some days. I have had thoughts of punching her just to make her feel the sad portion of the wide variety of emotions for humans. I just would hate for her to miss out on anything.

"Whatever. You know I seriously don't care. My mother takes care of any of my shortcomings in that department and you know it. Now when is this party actually supposed to start?"

"In like 15 minutes. Should we set out drinks and food maybe?" I said casually waiting for her to respond.

"WHAT!?! You haven't set anything out yet? Are you mad? You need to have some organization. I know you don't care now, but you will when a bunch of kids keep asking you for food and drinks. What would you do without me?"

"Well of course I would perish off this side of the earth. Who knows what would happen. Maybe throw a party without food and drinks. What scandal that will bring" I said a tad sarcastically.

Kelli just glared at me and walked towards the kitchen. Ah, Kelli the perfectionist. She couldn't stand having loose ends to anything. She's such a control freak, but I love her for it. I think the first time she set foot in my room; she cleaned it that whole day. She's realized by now that my room will never be clean and organized like hers. I think it's a bit weird to be that clean.

I wandered down to the kitchen to see Kel throwing some pretzels in a bowl. "I didn't think people would want pretzels," I told her as I grabbed a Coke from the table.

"You never know. I like pretzels. There must be other people like me."

"Maybe not as weird, but maybe somebody else would like a pretzel this fine evening." I said with a grin.

Her response to me was to chuck a handful of her beloved pretzels at me. The jerk. At that point the doorbell rang.

"Let the party begin!" I exclaimed as I opened the door.

After 3 hours or so of people arriving, the party was in full swing. I seriously did believe that half the school did show up. There were definitely one or two people that I didn't even know. Possibly even a few soon to be first years had snuck their way in. By this time I in the process of dancing to a fast beat when somebody came up behind me and hugged me. I turned to see who I had been waiting to show up all night.

"Matt! I can't believe you showed up. I thought you couldn't make it?" I yelled happily.

"Yeah, hey okay, I hate yelling. Do you want to go outside so we can hear each other? Also catch up since it's been awhile since we last really talked." He said as he led the way outside. There were now people now outside in the hot tub, or lounging by the pool. This was the relaxed portion of the party. We took lounge chars and faced each other.

"So it's been awhile. How's life been treating you?" He asked while staring at me.

"Oh it's been okay, just getting ready to leave town for a new school."

"Yeah, you said that in the letter. Way to leave so suddenly. Why did you decide to change schools?" He inquired. 

"Well I didn't really decide. My mother did. I have a feeling my headmaster had a few words with her about me, but oh well. I get to visit the country I've always wanted to. It's been a dream of mine since I was young. I even get to meet relatives I didn't know existed. So I'm pretty excited to get family history. It'll be cool I think."

"Yeah but we won't be able to see each other if you're across seas." He said sliding towards me.

"Why would you want to see me that often anyway? Aren't you still with Alex, and even if you aren't, you will be in a week. I'd like to not get emotionally attached to somebody you isn't too available, and will be residing over seas from me. Not an appealing relationship to me." I said with somewhat sadness.

"Okay, so I know I don't have the best past with Alex, but this was the final break up. I finally had the last straw and broke up for real this time. I really would like to try something with you. I think we could work well together."

"Well let's keep it casual. We don't date exclusively, because that'd be ludicrous while I'm so far away. We'll just go with the flow. So want to dance?"

They went back inside and danced for a long time. The party was still going strong at 1 when Matt had to leave. I walked him out, and he gave me a simple kiss on the cheek.

"I'll miss you these next months. Don't forget about me." He just started walking away. Weird he didn't have a car; some muggles are just complete cooks I believe. At least he's a cute one.

I ventured back into my house and joined the pit of dancing for the next hour or so. By that time people had left and few were still here. I finally spotted a friendly face I had yet to see all night long.

"Greg! I haven't seen you once all night. You didn't just get here did you?" I said to him as I gave him a hug of greeting.

"No, I actually got here about midnight. I had a fight with my mom, and needed to blow off some steam so I flew around a bit. I thought I should get out my frustrations before I party. It was either fly or come here completely wasted. I'd rather be not frustrated but still get trashed with my favorite people." He said with a smile as he looked around for some alcohol I was guessing.

"I was waiting to bring out the liquor till you got here. I thought it would be rude to drink with out you since that's the only time I do. What do you want to start with?"

"Vodka, straight up vodka is all I need and want. Want to do shots?" He said with gratitude.

"Sure" as I said this I poured shot glasses full of vodka.

We downed them and kept going till we got till the 7th. I was always horrible at holding my liquor, so I left him with the bottle as I found a cozy place to lie down. The first cozy place I found was a cute boy I didn't recognize at first.

"Mary? Is that you, the lovely host of the party?" He inquired.

"Yeah, is that you Brandon? If so, where the hell have you been these past few years?!" I exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Well I moved, and was visiting back home and heard about you throwing a party. I never missed them back then, and refuse to now. I was so glad to have a reason to come knocking on your door. I hated the fact I didn't have a chance to say good bye."

"I hated that also. I couldn't believe when I showed up for school that you just decided not to come. Then I heard a rumor about jail time. And then I was sad you didn't involve me in your adventures that led you to jail. Even if I knew it was faulty stories, it was better than thinking you walked off the side of the earth. Glad to see you're alive. By the way, what time is it?"

"3:36am" He replied.

"No way is it that late already. I'm leaving for the air port in about 3 hours. This is ridiculous. I guess I'll sleep on the plane. So how's life, more importantly how's your love life?" I said with a smile and a wink.

He laughed. "You always were trying to seduce me at your young age. I always fell for it though. My life is good, love life not so existent."

"Nonsense, a good looking guy like you must have the ladies lined up for him. Are you an ax murderer or something? Should I be taking a hint or something?" I said flirtatiously.

"No, I just hi jack taxis." he said sarcastically.

"If that's it, let's marry tomorrow."

"It sounds good to me. Mary, you aren't looking too good. Maybe you should take a bit of rest. I'll even let you use myself as a pillow."

"Thanks, I think you'll make a grand pillow." I was asleep as the last word left my mouth.

Next thing I knew I was being shoved to the cold hard ground. I was no longer in my warm huddle on the sofa. Oh my, a boy with me on the sofa? I know his face, if only I could put a name to it.

"Mary are you even listening to me? You have a total of 5 minutes before we are to leave. You better hope you're all packed, because that's all the time you have." She said furious that I had slept in, and probably the mess of the party I wouldn't be able to clean up. She'd have to live with it I guess.

I glanced around the room, noticing one too many faces I didn't recognize. Oh well, I don't need to deal with that. I need to deal with the amount of luggage I need to carry down. A trunk jam packed with way too much stuff, my owl Jackson and his cage, and my carry on bag which was jam packed full of crap. I just had way too much stuff. I didn't want to leave anything behind. As I took one last glance around the room, I knew I had to leave.

I made my way downstairs knowing I'd even miss walking down these stairs. I reached my mother holding on to all my stuff. I took a glance at the room before. My dearest friends lying there unconscious of my leaving, knowing I should wake them to say good bye. I gave my mother a nod. I felt my stomach knot up as we started to apparate to my new future.

A/N: So I am starting this story in good spirits. I think it'll be good. At least it'll keep me entertained. I just hope it'll entertain more than myself. So I guess all I can say is to review! And if you review I'll update as soon as I possibly can with my busy schedule.


End file.
